Sortilège
by Bara Tsu
Summary: ¿Podrá nuestro destino cambiar?... ¿Mi suerte variar?


**Mis más cordiales saludos, espero de corazón esta nueva historia sea de su agrado y también le den una oportunidad, gracias por leer, sin más… Disfruten de la lectura.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _¨Recuerdo aun… a la perfección aquel gris y oscuro treinta de octubre, si, aun lo recuerdo bien._

 _¿Tú lo recuerdas bien también?… Elicchi._

 _Mi corazón… aun te recuerda, aun te extraña y ridículamente te espera…¨_

* * *

Era ya de mañana… las sabanas aun abrigaban tenuemente mi frágil cuerpo, mis ojos resistiéndose a abrirse a la luz del sol, un día como cualquier otro… aunque mi mente sabía perfectamente que aquello no era cierto.

Hoy era lunes, tal vez un lunes como cualquier otro más del calendario… Otro más, uno común y corriente. Sinceramente me gustaría que eso fuera cierto…

Hoy… Es un día muy importante Elicchi, hoy… ¿Podre ser lo suficientemente valiente para decir que te quiero?... No, no lo sé.

-¡Que molesto!— Salté de mi cama haciendo un desastre con las sabanas, toqué mi rostro… Se sentía caliente, mis manos temblaban…

 _ **Tengo miedo…**_

¿Qué podría hacer si tu respuesta es un ¨No¨?... ¿Y si te alejas de mí?

 _ **Tengo miedo…**_

Aquel ruido molesto del despertador distrajo mi atención, no pude dormir en toda la noche… ¿Sabes? Yo… Ayer le pregunté a las estrellas, ayer le consulte al cielo… Si eras tú, si es que tú… Mi corazón corresponderías.

Se nubló completamente… Una noche completamente oscura, brumosa y sin estrellas… ¿Es un preludio de algo inevitable?

Ya sé perfectamente la respuesta… Ya la sé, si, ya la sé.

¨ _Lo siento Nozomi, yo… Solo te veo como una amiga_ ¨

Pero si ya veo tan cercano el final… Si la noche se ve tan oscura y casi eterna… Por qué… ¿Por qué creo aun en un milagro?

Tengo miedo consultarle al tarot mi deprimente sortilegio… Y aunque sabía que dentro de poco, casi nada, aparecerías en mi puerta tan radiante y sonriente como siempre, tan perfecta y divina como un ángel… Solo hace más errático mi actuar.

El tiempo se me terminaba… Aun yo desnuda… Enredada entre las sabanas, realmente soy lamentable.

Me levante con pesadez del suelo… La mañana realmente era tan radiante, tal vez tan brillante como tú.

Y si… ¿Puede mi suerte cambiar? No lo sé…

Animada y quizás con algo de alegría fui hasta donde tenía mis cartas… Tenía tal vez… ¿Anhelo?

Con delicadeza deslice la carta… —Los enamorados… De cabeza— Susurre casi agónicamente…

Mi sonrisa se esfumó, tal vez el destino y mi misma suerte me lo indicaba… Hoy no era mi día.

Premurosa fui a la ducha, el tiempo ya me ganaba y aunque la mañana como siempre pasaba… Trataba de mantener mi sonrisa, junto con estos sentimientos… Que prontamente serán rotos, devastados… Fragmentados sin piedad alguna.

Sé perfectamente, cuando la campana de salida de la escuela suene… Cuando mis pies toquen la alfombra de mi casa… No habrá vuelta atrás, mi corazón… Roto estará.

Hasta entonces… Sonreiré como nunca lo he hecho… Porque tú y este sentir, esto que inconscientemente me regalaste… Me hace muy feliz.

¿Recuerdas? La primera vez que hablamos, el momento en el que nos conocimos… Tal vez no lo recuerdas bien, sé que no fue algo importante para ti, pero… Es algo, son recuerdos que quiero atesorar por siempre.

No temo decirte lo que siento… Es más, estoy ansiosa por decirte esto…

Pero… Temo tu respuesta, temo las consecuencias de esas dos palabras tan simples… Pero tan profundas a la vez.

 _ **¨Te amo¨**_

Ya puedo imaginar tu cara… Casi llena de asco o tal vez decepción, aunque no voy a negarlo, internamente mi mente fantasea con una mirada llena de amor…Tus brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo con calidez… Un suave beso y esas palabras que toda persona quisiera escuchar de la persona que ama…

¨Yo también te amo¨

Pero… No, no sucederá… Así que… Hasta entonces, hasta el ocaso… Hasta entonces albergare en mí un poco de esperanza…

O eso quiero creer… Pues aunque el agua está tibia… Tiemblo como un pequeño gato abandonado en la lluvia… Tengo miedo, tengo miedo… Por favor… Elicchi…

-No me abandones…— Entre tantas cosas… Entre tantos momentos juntas, yo se… Quiero creer que tú, quiero pensar que mi destino puede cambiar, quiero creer… En un mundo donde aquel ¨tú y yo¨ sea realmente posible…

Escapar de este jardín fragmentado… Cristales atraviesan día a día mi alma, sin piedad alguna… Duele… Sentirme encadenada a no poder decirte esto, mutilada, sin posibilidad alguna de gritarte esto que llevo desde hace tanto tiempo guardado dentro de mí.

Siempre estuve sola… Aun cuando mucha gente estaba a mi alrededor, aun cuando las personas iban y venían, aun cuando parecía todo tan frio y solitario… Apareciste tú y… Me rescataste de esa prisión gélida.

Ahora yo misma me he encadenado… En un filoso y quebradizo jardín de cristal… ¿Quién me manda a enamorarme de ti?

La puerta suena… Pues una llave de mi departamento te di… Ya estabas aquí y yo aún inmersa en mi pensamiento si quiera había terminado de ducharme.

-¿Nozomi? Apresura, no falta mucho para que sea hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde— Tu voz… ¿Siempre ha sido tan clara y fuerte?... Me siento pecadora de alguna forma.

Nerviosa salí de la ducha, me seque presurosa… Era verdad, ya se me hacía tarde.

-Lo siento Elicchi, me he quedado dormida… Ayer me quedé viendo una película.

-Siempre haces lo que quieres… ¿Ya desayunaste? — Dijiste algo preocupada… Me gusta ser… Tu foco de atención, que te preocupes por mí… ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?

Es tonto… Suena extraño, lo sé, pero… No puedo evitarlo, lo siento… Elicchi.

-No, aun no, pero tengo algo en el refrigerador, dame un segundo—Aunque realmente hambre es lo que ahora menos tenía… Terminé de secar mi cabello y vestí mi impecable uniforme azul.

Aún era buena hora… Quedaban quince minutos de sobra.

 _ **Tal vez mi suerte… ¿Cambie?**_

-Vaya, vaya… Elicchi está tan impecable como siempre—Dije a sus espaldas, por un ataque de idiotez no pude resistirme a abrazarle…— ¿Nuevo shampoo?

-¡Jo!... Vas a arrugarme el uniforme, apresúrate en desayunar, tenemos mucho trabajo el día de hoy— Tan obstinada… Terca, densa… Esa eres tú, la densa que amo.

-Es cierto… ¿30 de octubre? Los fines de mes son los más pesados… Aunque trabajar junto a la magnífica presidenta ¨Elichika¨ hace de esa labor un completo placer— Sonreí burlonamente, te habías sonrojado… Una vista que rara vez permites a otros… Y que de alguna forma solo la quería para mí.

Me dirigí a la cocina… Escuchaba como te quejabas de mis bromas, estos momentos son algo que… Atesorare por siempre… ¿Sabes algo? Tal vez sea nuestra última mañana como amigas, no es algo fácil de decir, no es algo tan simple.

No quiero asustarte… Amo tu sonrisa, siento ser tan egoísta…

Permíteme… Atesorar estos últimos instantes, grabarlos fotográficamente en mi memoria.

Hambre realmente hoy no tenía… Pero antes de escuchar un regaño de tu parte preferí desayunar algo ligero… Ya casi era hora.

-Vamos saliendo Elicchi… Se nos hace tarde— Sonreí como siempre solía hacerlo, soy una buena mentirosa… En realidad, muy en el fondo… Estaba ya ahogándome en un pozo… Lleno de angustia y desesperación.

-Tienes razón, vamos de una vez…—Tomaste tu maleta y abriste la puerta— Esto es extraño… ¿No iba a estar hoy despejado?

Quizás el destino, Dios, lo que sea que existe… Había preparado un escenario adecuado…

Nubes negras, cargadas… Llenas de lágrimas retenidas… Como yo, aun amenazantes de desbordarse.

-Lástima que no traje paraguas—Dijiste apenada… Era obvio, hoy llovería — ¿Tienes algún paraguas extra?

-Sí, tengo, dame un segundo— Mentía, no tenía uno extra… Eres un poco tonta Elicchi, vivo sola… No necesito uno más… Pero, realmente, si el destino del tiempo era este… Quiero llorar junto con este cielo gris… Y si te vas para siempre de mi lado…

-¿No será ese mi último regalo para ti?... —Que poco romántico, susurre buscando entre algunas cosas aquel viejo paraguas… Por suerte, aun funcionaba.

Entre toda esta penumbra… Quiero creer, pensar… Mantener una pequeña esperanza, así sea tan minúscula… Tan pequeña como una partícula de polvo estelar.

-¿Encontraste uno? —Dubitativa me miraste, sonriéndome como siempre cuando te mostré aquel paraguas en mis manos, sonreí para ti… Tal vez por última vez—Tan eficiente como siempre… Nozomi.

-Que elogio más formal Elicchi… Apresuremos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

Tu mirada sobre mí se sentía inquisitiva… De alguna forma, ya después de tanto… Ya es normal que conozcas ciertos gestos míos.

Estoy segura que sospechas que algo sucede… Lo sé. Aunque lo más evidente, lo que se escapa a mi mascara… Lo que escapa a aquella mentira, lo que escapa a mi sonrisa… No lo notas, es tan imperceptible como imposible.

¿Nunca notaste estos sentimientos que están a flor de piel por ti?... ¿Tan invisibles fueron mis manos temblorosas cada vez que me abrazabas? Eres realmente… Ciega.

El camino a la escuela se hacía cada vez más lento… Me hubiera gustado tener un día soleado… Poder responder amena, como siempre… Tus preguntas, cada una de nuestras pláticas de camino a la escuela.

Trato de disfrutar estos últimos instantes…

Solo quiero grabar a la perfección cada detalle de tu rostro… La nota idílica de tu voz, cada uno de tus gestos en mi memoria.

¿Es tan difícil imaginar un panorama alentador hoy?...

 _ **¿Por qué duele tanto?...**_

Realidad que solo la fantasía puede cumplir

Ilusiones... sueños enmascarados de melancolía.

Lunes gris... sol opacado... olvidado

Negando día tras día lo innegable...

Oídos sordos a la verdad absoluta…

 _ **¿Por qué tus palabras suenan tan lentas?**_

Como una película… El minuto a minuto se sentía irreal, dilatado… Sé que puedo detener esto… Lo sé, puedo… Hacer como siempre, como si nada pasara… Lo sé, sé que puedo.

Pero… Pero… Ya no lo soporto más, no soporto más…. Yo ya no soy tu foco de atención… Ya no me miras más, ni mucho menos… Cada vez, menos frecuente… Pues…

 _ **Tú ya tienes a alguien más.**_

Y quizás por desesperación, tal vez por mero masoquismo, tal vez para hacer entender a mi mente… A mi corazón… Que eres inalcanzable para mí.

Esa persona… El realmente puede darte lo que yo no, una familia, verdadera felicidad… Puede ir a tu casa y ser bienvenido por tus padres… Puedes casarte con él.

Y aunque tú no me amas… A mi lado solo serías infeliz… Yo… Yo… No puedo darte una familia, soy solo felicidad pasajera… Tus padres me echarían de tu casa… No puedes casarte conmigo.

No soy más… Que un lastre que debes evitar, así que por eso… Hoy es el final.

Te diré esto… Esto que llevo tanto tiempo guardado… Te diré esto, para que tengas una excusa para abandonarme…

No te preocupes… Estoy acostumbrada a la soledad.

Tantas personas pasaban a mí alrededor… Al final de cuentas siempre fue así, siempre sola… Un vago recuerdo en las mentes ajenas.

Y en eso me convertiré para ti… Un vago recuerdo…

Me hubiera gustado… Ser para ti quien quieres… Pero nuestro destino no es ese.

Quiero grabarme a la perfección cada detalle… De ese azul tan claro y brillante como el cielo… Esos ojos que tanto quería… Miren los míos con amor.

Es ridículo… ¡Tan tonto!

Pero… Realmente no me quejo, estar enamorada de ti… Es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en esta vida, lo atesorare… Por siempre.

Paso a paso… Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la escuela, escasos metros nos separaban de la puerta… Probablemente… Es la última vez que caminemos juntas.

Para ti, para el mundo… Era solo un día más, un día común y corriente… Hoy, por primera vez… No hice más que estar absorta del mundo…

Las horas… Sin ti, aunque solo estabas a escasos metros… Volaban, el cielo gris… ¿Desde cuándo es tan interesante?

-Se…ta… To…— Entre la bruma de mis pensamientos algo sonaba… Aunque no era de vital importancia— ¡Señorita _Tōjō_! — Di un brinco sobre mi silla… En efecto, no era mi día… Mis compañeras se burlaban y tú… Solo me mirabas preocupada.

-Lo siento profesor, no me siento bien de salud—Aunque en parte era verdad… En cualquier momento sentía que mi corazón se detendría.

-Si se siente tan mal no debería de haber asistido, vaya a la enfermería por favor— Dijo el profesor algo irritado, tampoco era para tanto… Soy una de sus mejores alumnas.

-Gracias…—Me seguiste con la mirada, solo te sonreí, como si esta fuera la última vez… Y en efecto…

 _ **La fue.**_

No pude descansar mucho… Mi mente solo está tan ocupada…

¿Qué voy a decirte? ¿Cuál será tu reacción?... Existe en el destino… ¿Espacio para un mundo en el que este sentimiento no sea despreciado?

No, no lo hay…

Tan lentas son las manecillas del reloj… Aunque en el receso si quiera viniste a verme.

La enfermera me miraba preocupada… No dijo nada, tal vez muy en el fondo ya intuía la situación… Yo no estoy enferma físicamente… Es mi sentir el que se está gangrenando lentamente.

Irónicamente… Tú, quien más me conocía… Jamás lo notaste.

El cielo oscurecía, ya pronto sería hora… Tan amenazante esas nubes, era realmente y de la forma más vil, el escenario perfecto… Dios tal vez me regalaba estas nubes para que lloren conmigo.

Aquel ruido en la puerta… Tu silueta dibujada tras el vidrio empañado de la entrada a la enfermería… Mi destino estaba sellado, no tengo escapatoria.

-Pase—Dijo amablemente la enfermera— ¿Viene por la Señorita _Tōjō_?

-Sí, no se sentía muy bien en la mañana, voy a acompañarla hasta su casa— Y es obvio que no me siento bien… ¿Por qué eres tan ciega?...

Tus pasos sonaban cada vez más cercanos… Una parte de mi… ¿Se sentía feliz?... A salvo, pero por otra parte… Esto no era más que la despedida.

Abriste la cortina…

-Nozomi… Despierta… Sé que te haces la dormida, así que de una vez, regresemos a casa— Amablemente me dijiste, incorpore mi cuerpo casi con pereza… No quería mirarte a los ojos, me delatarían, había llorado… Más de lo que quería, más de lo que debía.

-Vaya… Elicchi, no me vienes a visitar en receso y ahora me quieres llevar a la fuerza… Atrevida— Bromee casi por instinto, intenté sonreír… Ver tu rostro al borde de las carcajadas realmente me hacía sentir viva, me gustaría… Sentir por más tiempo esto.

-Maldición Nozomi… Estuve ocupada con muchos documentos, tú sabías bien eso.

-Solo lo dije de broma… Ya lo sabía, vamos de una vez… Elicchi.

Fui por mis cosas… Y nos despedimos de la enfermera... No voy a negarlo, aunque hay una gran penumbra en mí…

 _ **¿Por qué sigo creyendo en un mundo para las dos?**_

O eso quería pensar…

La lluvia… Tan inevitable, poco a poco, gota a gota…

Fue muy lindo el tiempo que vivimos juntas… Tu y yo… Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, te convertiste en mi mejor amiga… Mi primera amiga.

Tal vez… Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas… Si no me hubiera enamorado de ti…

Aun cuando camino lentamente, tan cerca de ti, ya tan cerca de la puerta… Tan cerca de la lluvia… Quiero huir… Pero… Ya no hay marcha atrás.

 _ **Me gustaría creer en un destino distinto…**_

Sacaste de tu maleta aquel paraguas viejo que te dí… Me miraste dubitativa

-¿Y tú paraguas?... ¿Nozomi? — Ya no podía soportarlo más… La lluvia… Las lágrimas ya no podía retenerlas más.

-N… No... No importa realmente— cabizbaja en el umbral de aquella puerta te dije, con algunas miradas ajenas a la tuya mirándome inquisitivas— E-Elicchi… Te-engo algo que decirte—Mi voz entrecortada… Tu expresión parecía completamente preocupada…

Quería decirte algo… ¿Sabes? Pero… Tú… Me hiciste perder toda esa valentía que había sacado de algún extraño lugar.

Aquel instante se congelo en mis recuerdos… Como en cámara lenta… Las gotas de lluvia se veían una a una…

Y tus brazos suavemente abrazarme… Pero… No era más que una efímera mentira…

-Nozomi… Dime por favor… ¿Qué sucede? — Acariciabas con suavidad mi cabello, era un idílico sueño… Un sueño tan quebradizo, un sueño que pronto terminaría.

-Vamos a casa… Por favor

-Dime que te sucede… Todo el día te he visto extraña, incluso hoy en la mañana… ¿Qué estas ocultando?

-Nada importante… Nada importante… Elicchi, por favor, regresemos a casa. —Implore… Mi corazón casi estaba al borde de explotar, es quizás tu aroma… o tal vez la firmeza de cómo me sostenías… Mi sentir acelerar sin remedio.

-Está bien… Regresemos a casa—Sacaste un pañuelo de tu bolsillo… Limpiaste suavemente mis lágrimas— ¿No has traído paraguas, verdad?... Aunque no era necesario, quería ir a tu casa, tengo algo que decirte.

Tan cerca… Demasiado para ser verdad, de regreso a casa… Tú y yo, debajo de un paraguas… ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz?

 _ **Quizás… ¿Puede el destino cambiar?**_

Si es así… Quiero creer en un milagro…

Por favor… Dios, quien sea que exista… ¿Puedes hacer de este sueño una realidad?

El camino de retorno… Se sentía casi fantasioso, lento… Y de alguna forma, muy en el fondo de mi… Volátil.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Estábamos frente al edificio en el que vivo.

 _ **Yo… Quiero decirte…**_

 _ **Quiero… Aun…. Creer… Que es posible…**_

 _ **Quiero decirte…**_

-Quiero decirte que te amo…—Tus ojos se abrieron con fuerza… Me empujaste de tus brazos… Y fue cuando aquel sueño había terminado… Aquellas últimas silabas cuando mi mente retomo su conciencia…Lo había dicho en voz alta…

-¿Qué estás diciendo Nozomi?... —Tu rostro asustado y… Casi asqueado, tal y como lo imagine… Me miraba con cierto odio impregnado en sus ojos… Si, por un vago pensamiento lo había arruinado todo… Si todo esto iba a terminar… ¿Qué me impedía hacerlo bien?

Tomé aire… Respire con fuerza…

-¡Sí, así es, te amo!… —Con el último aliento que me quedaba lo dije a los cuatro vientos.

-S-sucia… ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar! — Parecía que no querías creerlo, como algo inconcebible…

Tan frías... filosas, desgarrando mi mente

Tartamudeaba... solo quería escapar...

Vivir en la fantasía de mis sueños... triste mentira

Intentando escribir una historia que ya tenía fin...

La lluvia se intensifico mojándonos a ambas por completo, aquel paraguas reparado… Ya era un simple trozo de basura, como mi corazón…

-Sabía que dirías eso, descuida… Elicchi, nunca más… Nunca más me acercare a ti… Por cierto, ya sabía que tenías novio, espero que seas feliz… — Trate de sonreír… Aunque no sabía si era la lluvia o mis lágrimas lo que caía sin detenerse por mi rostro— Muy feliz…

No terminé a decir eso ultimo… Tú ya corrías presurosa de mí, con justa razón… No iría tras de ti, tampoco intentaría hablarte más…

Forzando lo escrito... intentando ir contra el destino

¿Qué más podía hacer? Solo aceptar a cuenta propia las consecuencias de mi amor

Acogiendo nuevamente la soledad... que tan conocida es para mí

Arranque de mi pecho algo muy importante...

Jure no volver a ser... ya no más

Ahora me siento hueca... vacía

Pero es lo mejor... lo se

Todo termino hoy… Todo murió hoy.

-Que cruel e inamovible es el destino…—Susurre agonizante bajo la lluvia y por primera vez bajo tal aguacero… Uní mis sollozos con la dramática melodía de la tormenta.

Subí lentamente hacia mi departamento… Mi uniforme goteaba… Mi cuerpo temblaba, si quiera podía hacer encajar la llave en la cerradura.

Me siento tan lamentable…

Abrí la puerta… Quite sin cuidado alguno mi uniforme de camino al baño, necesitaba… Con urgencia… Llorar sin ser vista.

Elicchi… ¿Me odias?... ¿Qué hice mal?

Mi único pecado… Fue amarte… Aunque no te culpo, no es tu deber ni obligación quererme a mí… Nuevamente sola… Nuevamente abandonada.

Aunque el cielo lentamente despeja… Y la luna llena me hace compañía, solo deseo… En silencio, que este día sea solo… Una pesadilla.

Tal vez… Era inevitable… Y aun en el fondo, en el centro de la tormenta… Mi corazón incrustado de cristales astillados…

 _ **Te ama… Sin siquiera desearlo… Elicchi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, si gustas dejarme un comentario, una crítica, se acepta con gusto.**

 **Esta historia probablemente sea larga, tengo una historia pendiente pero gracias a cierto personaje no he podido avanzar, ojala pueda terminar todo a la brevedad.**

 **Nuevamente, gracias por leer y si el destino lo permite… Nos vemos otra vez.**

 **-Rose.**


End file.
